A vast amount of data is available from a communications authority, such as the Federal Communications Commission. The available communications data includes, but is not limited to, information on licensing, channels, and leases for a particular mapped area. A very large extensive map is necessary to describe the complete realm of communications data for the continental United States. Several spreadsheet collection processes are also required. Labor intensive mathematical operations are necessary to identify all of the spectrum within a large region. Determining the populations that are associated with individual regions of spectrum, and determining the ownership of each individual region also requires very laborious mathematical operations. The desired information is manually collected, documented, and compiled.